The Blue Flame
by bendergurl123
Summary: An AU where a mother must save her daughter from her own mistake. *ABANDONNED!*
1. Prolouge

This is a story where the world is driven by spirits, and the spirits command the humans. The spirits were as well human, just with their powers. Long a go, the spirit queen, Yue, pleaded her husband to let the humans have powers.

"Please," she pleaded, "Humans walk their days with no defense. The other spirits don't care that they could kill them. Please, let them have some defense."

Her husband, the spirit of diamonds, thought about it. "Fine," he agreed, "but only a little. The simplest move shall take a great amount of effort." Yue agreed with this.

Next, the spirits had to decide what kind of powers the humans should have.

Yue, being the spirit of the moon, offered, "Humans should have powers connected to the moon. I'll power them myself."

Star, the spirit of the stars, liked Yue's idea but added, "And the night too. I'll help you."

"No," countered Jin, spirit of animals, "your ideas are great, but the night doesn't last forever. Humans should be able to be able to have the animals aide them."

The quarreling started on what powers the humans should have, until Song, spirit of music and dreams, spoke. "Humans should have power over the four elements: fire, earth, water and air. Their element would be decided on their location. Not all humans can have this, though. Only the worthy, and if someone in their blood has the power." Some spirits disagreed with Song, but the spirit of diamonds agreed.

So, Shu and Oma, spirits of the land, created four nations: water, earth, fire and air. And so, the bending era began.

* * *

The Fire Nation was respected for their spirit and hard working. They had royals, good royals, and were head strong. Even though the people tended to be evil, they got things done.

A child was born one day, and her name was Ursa. Then she had two children. But the one that made history, her name was Azula.


	2. Chapter 1

"Lady Ursa, you have broken the code of diamonds."

It became a court, with the faces of dreamers filling in.

In the center of the cosmic arena was the spirit of diamonds. Dark shadow, in dreams, your greatest fear, to mortals.

"The master of fire, his father. You have murdered him!"

"I had to protect Zuko," Ursa whispered.

"Yet you fail to protect your daughter? Such a treason cannot vanish if you fail to keep it balanced."

"I beg of you... keep Zuko alive."

"You and your children will live. But, Lady Ursa, it comes with a price."

Ursa gasped silently.

"And, you will hold the greatest curse to live. The daughters of the celestial blue flame will make the world of fire bow down to them. And Lady Ursa, your daughter is the first. The flame will kill all who decide to betray. Your fault."

Ursa struggled out cold tears, falling on her legs.

"When you die... have fun."

Her eyes snapped open. Ursa's left eye was a dark red color, a flame burning. In her right eye, the color was soft and blue. It would've been calming if it wasn't a harsh, blue flame. The color spilled from her eyes, filling the universe with a red and blue light.

Meanwhile, and eight year old girl was lifted up, and her eyes were forced open. The colors filled into her eyes. She fell.

* * *

"Azula!" Ursa shrieked. She couldn't get up to her. Ursa was blind. SHe knew that blind people could still move.

_What you see is the world you live in._

_What if you are blind._

_Nothing, you will die._

That was in a dream. Ursa was only a little girl, and was talking to her grandmother, Ta Min.

Ursa could do nothing to help her daughter, and she didn't' know what happened. So she yelled.

_M-mom I can hear you._

"Azula?"

_Yeah._

"Baby, what happened?!"

_I was sleeping, then there was a light. I can't move, or anything._

"This is all my fault."

_No it isn't!_

"Your soul will be corrupted and it's all my fault."

_The Blind One will save you. I love you._

"Azula!"

_The Blind One will save you._

"Azula, don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, she is gone," a shaky voice reassured.

"What did you do to Azula!" Ursa snapped with pure, hot rage moving through her veins.

"I didn't. I am the Blind One. As a mortal, I was Jun. I will help you save your daughter. I will help you save your daughter. I will let you feel everything as if it was sight."

In that moment, Jun raised her scaled arms up to Ursa's face. Her hands engulfed her face, causing Ursa to scream.

But after Jun was finished, Ursa could sense every object that a normal person could see.

"Vanquish and save your daughter. Do not trust—"

But Jun already rode off, too far away for Ursa to hear.

"Who?" Ursa shrieked, moving forward, "Who can't I trust!"

When emptiness filled her ears, Ursa started to wail.

After her stream of tears, Ursa managed her way to Azula's room.

"Azula?"

"Leave me alone, you freak!" she snapped. Ursa could sense that Azula's eyes weren't her normal tone of amber, but red. Ursa could "sense" colors like this. It was like removing all color in a person, then writing in what color every thing should be.

"Azula... remember that I'll always love you. It's all my fault."

* * *

Rummaging with an amber necklace, tears poured once more. It was a gift from Ursa's mother, to give to her oldest daughter. Yet, there was the necklace, collecting dust, and not even around her own neck.

Ursa put the necklace on, hoping her endless stream of tears will stop flowing. They didn't.

Even though she was blind, Ursa could sense the characters on the paper. _To Whom It May Concern, _she wrote.

_I have made a horrible mistake. I am off to fix it. Sorry._

_-Ursa_

She put her pen down, then frowned.

exhaling, she grabbed her black cloak and headed out to make things right. Life would never be the same.

* * *

**709 words! Yay. Oh yeah. JUN DOES NOT MEAN TO KILL AZULA! The spirit of diamonds doesn't have a name, and Jun just omits 'the spirit of diamonds'. Remember that. Okay, I'm going to give you a spirit list...:**

**Spirits**

**The spirit of diamonds...duh. the spirit of diamonds**

**Jun, AKA The Blind One... the spirit of the blind**

**Ok, that's done. The spirits are like the Greek gods and goddesses. Anyone think that Toph would like Ursa. I do. So... Sayonara! Probably misspelled that.**


	3. AN: Sorry, but I can't continue this!

uh... heyyyy.

So here's the deal: If you've been reading my stories (which I doubt), then I have the story ... wait, brb. Ha ha that was stupid, one of my favorite songs was playing. But stop being distracted.

Yes, I have the story, "The Story of Adventure and Stupidity". Huh, what a dumb title (still wont' change it). Anyways, suddenly Lila, Cadence, Wattpad and Pandora decided to make Ursa procrastinate, so Azula drowns and dies. JK, but my point is... I'M QUITTING THE BLUE FLAME! dun dun dun!

Sorry to anyone who liked this. Oh, and Momorulz, thanks for alerting.

But good news is, I won't delete this, but bad news I won't attempt to edit this. Ever. Or maybe I will, but not anytime soon. But if anyone wants to, they can try to tackle my story and make it however they like. But if you do, please give some credit. And tell me, too! I want to read that.

Again sorry, but I just can't keep this up. Now that I think of it, I should've done this with all my abandoned stories... Oh well. "Calm Down Katara" wasn't that good anyways.

So, yeah, bye.

-bendergurl123


End file.
